Biological samples often must be prepared prior to analysis. For example, before a biological sample can be analyzed using a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technique, the sample must be collected and processed to extract nucleic acids. Often, three steps generally must be performed. First, inhibitors such as humic acids and metals in the environment from which the sample is obtained are removed. Second, the sample is filtered and concentrated. Third, reagents for the PCR assay are added to the sample. Sample preparation may often include additional steps, such as sample cell lysis and washing of sample. These steps can be very time consuming and may require the skill of experienced laboratory personnel.
Because biological sample preparation often involves a number of complicated steps, field personnel often lack the equipment or skill necessary to prepare sample and perform analytical techniques. Thus, rather than being able to prepare and analyze samples in the field, a sample often must be transported to a laboratory facility for preparation and analysis. This can result in delay that can cause spread of pathological agents, added cost, sample loss, and contamination. These disadvantages are particularly problematic when dealing with pathogenic microorganism, including biowarfare agents. Thus, a need exists for a sample preparation device that easily can be used in the field by personnel with limited training.
Some consumable sample preparation devices are known. However, these sample preparation devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, portable sample preparation devices generally cannot be easily reconfigured. They come pre-loaded with reagents that may not be appropriate for all applications, which results in the need for different sample preparation devices depending on the application.
In addition, consumable sample preparation devices often require multiple steps of sample manipulation prior to introduction into a analysis device. For example, sample may have to be manually moved from one reagent chamber to another. Such steps can be time consuming and can result in contamination or loss of sample.
Therefore, a need exists for a biological sample preparation device that can be easily reconfigured and allows simple preparation of a sample.